


you make me feel like dancing

by lilithsang3l



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Songfic, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithsang3l/pseuds/lilithsang3l
Summary: kuroo has a turntable that was a birthday gift from bokuto, and the apartment is always filled with music
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 24





	you make me feel like dancing

**Author's Note:**

> listen to 'you make me feel like dancing' by leo sayer :3 i love thinking that kuroken just have days to themselves where they're silly and comfortable

**_"You've got a cute way of talking, you got the better of me..."_** Kenma heard the wildly off-key singing drifting in from the kitchen, looking up to see Kuroo at the stove, hips swinging with purpose, a spatula being used as a makeshift microphone. He rolled his eyes, shutting his phone off, placing it face-down on the arm of the sofa. In the corner of the kitchen, on their small table, was Kuroo's birthday present from Bokuto; a turntable, playing one of the vinyls he'd found in a thrift shop when they'd visited America. Ever since he got it, the apartment hadn't seen silence, some kind of song playing at all times, whether it was a record or if Kuroo used it for the Bluetooth and played something from his phone. The music blasting from it now was "classic", meaning it was popular way before they were born.   
Suddenly, Kuroo span, spatula held out at Kenma, singing the line at him. **_"Just snap your fingers and I'm walking - like a dog, hanging on your lead."_** He dropped to his knees, closing his eyes, head swaying, tongue hanging from his mouth. He looked so silly, but Kenma refused to pull his attention from him. Ignoring the food he'd been making, Kuroo put the utensil on the counter and crawled out the kitchen area and into the living room, heading toward the sofa his boyfriend was splayed out on. Eyes widening, Kenma stood, knowing what came next - this particular song played over and over throughout their apartment, and the lyrics were embedded in his brain.  
_**"I'm in a spin, you know,"**_ he mumbled, slightly reserved, hand stroking Kuroo's cheek. That earnt him a smile, one with crinkled eyes and bared teeth. He was just like a dog.  
_**"Shaking on a string, you know,"**_ Kuroo finished, rising back up, pulling Kenma's body flush against his front, one hand on his waist and the other in his hair. They fit so perfectly together, and Kuroo moved Kenma with every step, taking the lead. _**"You make me feel like dancing,"**_ he whispered, feet moving to the rhythm of the song, something he'd perfected over the last couple of months. Kenma pressed his face into Kuroo's chest, inhaling deeply, and he wanted to be right there forever.  
He'd never felt so...light. So perfect, with his boyfriend who couldn't hold a single note, but who's feet made him dance and sway and _swoon_. This was different to the other times they'd done this, because Kenma wanted to join in, he wanted to dance, and Kuroo wouldn't stop smiling, not even to make a smug comment or a gross and suggestive remark.  
Kenma carried on the lyric. ** _"I'm gonna dance the night away."_** A hand grabbed his, holding it above his head so he could do a twirl, and suddenly they were the two greatest dancers in Japan - in the world - , and he wondered why they'd never gone to clubs, discos, competitions; in that moment, Kenma truly believed they could win all the prizes. Kuroo's feet never stopped moving, and he never lost his timing, and he brought Kenma's body back to him with ease, resuming their previous position.   
**_"You make me feel like dancing."_** The hand tangled in blond strands trailed to Kenma's chin, tilting it slightly so a pair of lips could press against his own. He was released, suddenly, and Kuroo did another spin, lifting his body so all his weight was on the very tips of his toes for the repeated _'Whoo!'s'_ , imitating a certain artist he also liked listening to sometimes. Even if he had tried, Kenma wouldn't have been able to hold back the snort of laughter that escaped him, wouldn't have been able to keep the grin from spreading across his face.   
Keeping his eyes trained on Kuroo's movements, he rolled the hair band on his wrist to rest on his hand as he pulled his hair into one bunch on top of his head, securing it in perhaps the messiest bun he'd ever done - he was rushing to join in with the dancing once more.   
Spreading his arms out in front of him, he bounced to his boyfriend, hands lifting towards the ceiling. _**"Quarter to four in the morning... I ain't feeling tired,"**_ he sang, the pitch of the song way too high for his lack of talent, but he tried anyway, Kuroo joining in with the **_'No, no, no, no, no'_**. **_"Just hold me tight...!"_** Kenma squealed the line, strong arms wrapping around him, pulling his feet off the ground. A hand hooked under the back of his knees, and he let himself be whisked up.  
**_"...and leave on the light!"_** Carrying Kenma across the room, Kuroo flipped the lightswitch, the room falling under a blanket of darkness. The two men stayed connected, falling into step with one another. **_"Cause I don't wanna go home,"_** was muffled, Kuroo's mouth pressed against Kenma's temple, his breath warm against his skin.  
_**"You put a spell on me,"**_ Kenma told his boyfriend, twisting round so his back pressed against Kuroo's chest. _**"I'm right where you want me to be."**_ With a teasing glance over his shoulder, Kenma rolled his hips, pushing back into Kuroo. He smirked to himself when he felt hands clutch his hips, the reaction expected and welcome.   
Kuroo gave him a thrust in return, voice low as he tried to carry on singing. **_"You make me feel like dancing."_** He pulled their bodies impossibly closer, and Kenma could feel all of him.   
_**"I'm gonna dance the night away,"**_ was kissed across Kuroo's jaw, bitten into his throat.   
_**"You make me feel like dancing,"**_ was ground against Kenma's ass, traced down the sides of his thighs.  
_**"I'm gonna dance the night away,"**_ had hands pulling at hair, at shirts, at waistbands. Clothes pooled at their feet, discarded and forgotten.  
Pulling Kenma down onto the sofa, soft **_"Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, doo-doo"'_** s passing their lips, Kuroo kissed from his lips to his shoulder, trailing lines with his tongue, mapping out all-too-familiar routes, and the countless times they'd been in this position didn't make it any less thrilling.   
Gasps and sighs were lost in the instrumental, but that did nothing to deter wandering hands. Kenma's head flew back, softly thumping against the arm of the sofa, and Kuroo's teeth left a path of purple and red, leading to where his fingers were busying themselves. Following a deep inhale, Kenma tried sitting up. He moaned brokenly when Kuroo didn't stop what he was doing, but he tried to focus anyway.  
"Kuro, K- _aaah_!" He patted at Kuroo's shoulder. "Can you smell that?"   
The apartment had filled with the faint smell of burning, and one glance to the kitchen told them why.   
Finally pulling away, Kuroo looked up. " _Shit_ , I left the stove on! Fuck, fuck fuck, fu-"  
Kenma closed his eyes, sucked in some deep breaths, and swore to stab his boyfriend with the knife he was using to scrape burnt eggs off of their non-stick pan. Right on cue, the smoke detector started blaring, and he decided to do nothing about it, and opted instead to watch Kuroo rush around and try to stop the noise while simultaneously prevent any more fires. It was rather entertaining, and Kenma didn't hate how Kuroo looked, wearing only his tight, black boxers, and the way they clung to his ass and those _thighs_ and - and Kuroo was in trouble for being stupid. For leaving Kenma all worked up because he didn't think to take the food off the stove before paying attention to something else.  
With a sigh, Kenma flipped over onto his stomach. pillowing his head on his hands. He thought about the options he had now:

  
_1\. Wait for Kuroo to come back and pick up where they left off_  
_2\. Finish himself off_  
_3\. Finish himself off and make Kuroo watch_  
_4\. Drag his dumbass boyfriend to the bedroom and open the box they kept in the wardrobe_

  
"Kuro," he called, standing up and slipping his underwear off from where it sat around his knees, "I'm going to the bedroom now. You have one minute, or I'll take care of myself."   
The clutter of a pan made Kenma smile, and he could almost feel his boyfriend's eyes on him as he walked past the kitchen door.


End file.
